Baby, Let The Rain Goes On With Magic
by Domia R. C
Summary: Akankah Nami mebukakan hatinya untuk hal yang bernama 'keajaiban? Oneshot! Nami x Jack  HM: A Wonderful Life Warning: OOT OOC ANEH ABAL GAJE, author kurang bisa menentukan rating


Ryuu: Aloha! This Is Ryuu! Enjoy My oneshot fic! Terinspirasi pas main Harvest Moon AWL.

Title: Baby, Let The Rain Goes On With Magic

Starring: Nami

Genre: Romance

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon series *hands up*

Warning: Nami x Jack, Aneh, Abal, Gaje, Cerita tidak dapat dicerna oleh para readers, judul nggak nyambung sama certita a.k.a OOT, OOC dibagian akhir, All Nami's POV

_Nami's Room, 10 Summer, 3:30 PM_

-Nami's POV-

Aku menyetel radio tuaku di kamar..terdengar lantunan musik _Quiet Winter_ darinya..Lagu yang sangat indah..Lagu yang akan menyentuh hati siapapun yang mendengarnya..Aku lalu duduk di kursi yang berdekatan dengan jendela. Aku hanya bisa memangku dagu-ku dengan tangan kananku. Memandang kosong jendela yang diperciki oleh air hujan..aku hanya bisa menghela nafas..

"Hei, Nami..kau sedang apa? Dari tadi aku ketuk pintunya nggak dibukain" kata seseorang yang tiba-tiba ada di depanku..ya...dia adalah kekasih baruku..Jack..dari Sumire Farm. Dia adalah peternak baru yang datang ke _Forget-Me-Not Valley_

"Hn..maaf..aku tidak dengar" kataku yang terus memandangi jendela.."Kau tidak sedang memandangi Gustafa yang sedang bermain gitar dibawah pepohonan, kan?" tanyanya serius..Gustafa..ia adalah mantan pacarku.."Tidak..aku sudah melupakannya.." kataku. Ya..memang agak sedikit sulit melupakannya..tetapi aku sudah melupakannya sekarang..

"Jack?" tanyaku kepada Jack yang sedang memandangi jendela, tetapi di sisi lain dinding kamarku.."Ya?" katanya..persis seperti aku yang tak menghiraukannya tadi.."Kau tidak sedang memandangi Muffy yang keluar untuk pergi ke kota, kan?" tanyaku membalas pertanyaan yang tadi ia ucapkan. "Yang benar saja..aku sudah tidak memikirkan si _bartender _itu lagi.." katanya..dan lagi-lagi persis seperti yang aku ucapkan tadi..Muffy, dia adalah mantan kekasihnya Jack.

"Kalau begitu, temani aku ke _spring_" kataku sambil berdiri dari tempat duduku..

"Kau tidak ingin melihat Gustafa yang sedang bermain gitar di tepi sungai, kan?" tanyanya..ukh..kapan sih pria ini bisa berhenti bertanya tentang GUSTAFA?

"Jack, sekali lagi kau menanyakan tentang Gustafa, akan kupukul kau.." kataku mengancam...tetapi..aku tidak mempunyai cukup keberanian untuk menampar wajah Jack.."Aku hanya bercanda, Nami..Baiklah..Ayo" kata Jack sambil mengulurkan tangannya..'untuk bergandengan'..

"Jack, Aku bisa jalan sendiri dan tidak perlu digandeng.." kataku datar sambil membuka pintu kamarku.."Nami, kau sangat tidak romantis" kata Jack.."Ya..aku memang bukan wanita yang menyukai hal-hal romantis.."aku lalu berjalan menuju tangga.."Jack! Ayo cepat!" kataku memerintah Jack yang masih terdiam didepan pintu kamarku. "Yaa..." ujarnya pelan

_Harvest Spirit Spring, 10 Summer, 3:45 PM_

Aku dan Jack telah sampai di tempat yang kutuju...cuaca hari ini hujan...aku memandangi langit kelabu yang menjatuhkan butiran-butiran air hujan..Aku melihat Jack sedang memandangi _Dig Site_..

Apakah mungkin ia memandangi asisten si Professor Carter, Flora? Ukh..menyebalkan..tapi kok..aku jadi..cemburu? tidak mungkin! Tapi ya..mungkin-mungkin saja karena aku adalah kekasihnya Jack.."Hei, Jack! Sedang apa kau memandangi _Dig Site_ seperti itu?" tanyaku ketus

"Ah, pacarku cemburu, ya? Aku tidak sedang memandangi Kak Flora, kok!" katanya. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu apa yang kupikirkan? Membaca pikiran, kah? Wajahku seketika memerah..

"Ti..Tidak!" Kataku terbata-bata..."Hei, Nami! Ayo kita ke _Dig Site_! Aku sering menemukan keajaiban disana..! Mungkin kita bisa menghentikan hujan ini!" katanya. Aku tak percaya akan keajaiban..keajaiban hanyalah untuk anak-anak...keajaiban itu tidak nyata..aku benci keajaiban..karena keajaiban selalu membuat angan-anganku hilang entah kemana..

"Keajaiban hanyalah sebuah kata..tidak ada yang nyata tentangya.." ujarku pelan..sambil menatap kosong langit kelabu. "Tidak ada salahnya kita mencoba menemukan keajaiban, Nami" kata Jack memaksa..

Hari mulai gelap..aku tetap terdiam memandangi batang pohon besar yang katanya adalah rumah bagi para _Harvest Spirits_.._Well.._hanya 'katanya'..aku juga tak mempercayai ada _Harvest Spirits..either_...

"Hei, Nami! Lihat!" kata Jack sambil menunjuk bunga-bunga berbentuk kristal...mereka seperti menyinari _pathway_ menuju batang pohon tua tersebut..Kristal-kristal itu bersinar..pertamakalinya aku melihat sesuatu yang sangat menakjubkan.."Lihat? Keajaiban itu ada..Keajaiban selalu bersama kita" kata Jack sambil memandang kagum akan bunga-bunga kristal tersebut..

aku menunduk...aku harus berterimakasih kepada Jack...ia yang telah membukakan hatiku untuk keajaiban..ia tak seperti Gustafa..Gustafa hanya bisa meyakinkanku bahwa keajaiban itu ada dengan cara menyanyikan lagu tentang keajaiban..tapi Jack..ia memberiku bukti..

"Jack" kataku pelan. "Ada apa, Nami?" tanyanya "Jangan pernah menghentikan hujan.." kataku pelan.."Hee?" tanya Jack heran

"Karena aku ingin hujan turun dengan keajaiban.." kataku tersenyum semanis mungkin kepada Jack..Jack membalas senyumanku..Aku tiba-tiba memeluk Jack...Aku tak dapat melihat ekpresi wajah Jack..tapi yang jelas, mungkin ia kaget dengan apa yang kulakukan..."_Baby, Let the rain goes on with magic_.." kataku pelan

"_Yeah...i'll let the rain goes on..if that makes you happy_.." kata Jack..

-Nami's POV End-

**Fin**

Ryuu: Gimana? Gimana? OOT dan OOC kan? Huwohoho..maklum...bikinnya pas mata udah sekarat...selesai pada 23:17 Mind to Review, Please, Reader-Sama! *bows*


End file.
